Home, Where I Wanted To Go
by owlswithbooties
Summary: What if Wirt never made it out of the Unknown, but Greg did? Because of Wirt's sacrifice for Greg, he dies and Greg is devastated. Greg grows up isolate from everyone else and prefers to be alone all the time. He's always so sad, angry, and bitter and everyone at school steers clear from him. Except for the new transfer student...Beatrice.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**It was only a matter of time before I wrote another. This chapter's gonna be short tho. Now, I don't know how I'm gonna balance writing two fanfics and my studies, but I'll try and manage. Updates for both stories will be delayed a bit more than usual starting next week. Sorry.**

_He laughed as he felt the cold autumn wind scrape against his dirtied face and messy hair. A top his head sat a tin tea kettle, the elephant head for his Halloween costume. An occasional croak could be heard from his little frog. His legs and arms were full of cuts and bruises, consequences of the adventures and troubles they had gotten themselves in. But the little boy didn't care. He felt free. His mother nor father wasn't there to nag and limit his actions. Here, he could do whatever he wanted. He could climb trees, swim in ponds, play in the mud. And the best part was, he didn't even have to wash up afterwards! _

_He suddenly heard the sound of gushing water. "Wirt!" he called to his older second brother, who was in a heated argument with their unusual bluebird friend. _

"_What is it, Greg?!" he yelled back._

"_I think I hear water!" the little plump child jumped up and down in excitement, "Water, Wirt! Water!" he pulled on his brother's cloak._

"_Greg-" he was cut short when they stopped in front of a beautiful lake that spilled into a river. The water was so clear that from the angle they were standing, it mirrored the trees and the valley that beheld them. _

"_Whoa.." all three said in unison. Then the little child began to laugh and jumped into cool waters._

"_Wirt, it's so nice!" he cried with glee as he waded around and towards the deeper end. He started splashing water everywhere. With all the ruckus he had been making, he hadn't heard his brother and their friend yelling at him to get out of the water. It wasn't until his little frog croaked and he stopped._

"_Huh?" he turned to their direction and found that they had been waving their hands and yelling at him._

"_Greg! Get out of the water!" the duo yelled._

"_Why?" he asked as he started walking towards the two. He turned around and found that something in the water was swimming after him. This made him run a bit faster._

_His older brother walked into the water to try and help his brother. By the time they reached each other, the creature had already wrapped its weird limbs around the little boy, who was screaming and punching it._

_"Unhand me you fiend!" he yelled. _

_"Greg!" the older brother started to panic. He threw himself at the limb and bit into it has hard as he could. It worked as the monster roared and released the younger child. The eldest grabbed his younger sibling's hand and ran towards the shore for dear life. Out of it's faze, the creature went on ahead and wrapped its tentacle around the elder child's leg, who then fell._

_"Wirt!" the younger child stopped and pulled on his brother's hand._

_"Greg, just go!" the eldest yelled._

_"But Wirt-"_

_"Greg, it's fine. I'm gonna be fine. Just go!" the eldest pleaded. The younger child had tears streaming down his face. Before the monster could take his brother away, he gave him a quick hug and his rock._

_"For good luck! And to beat it up, ok?" the youngest said._

_"Thank you Greg. Now go!" the eldest yelled._

_The youngest nodded and ran to shore. He heard his brother yell as he was bring dragged. By the time he made it to the shore, there was no sign of his brother._

_"Wirt?!" he called out. There was no reply._

_"He's gonna be ok, Greg. He's gonna be fine," the bluebird assured him. His frog croaked in agreement._

_A few minutes later, the red cone of his brother floated its way to him. The child picked it up. "Wirt..?"_

_He thought he saw a floating body in the distance._

Greg woke up. He had been crying.

**A/N:**

**ahahahahahahahawhydididothis. I wonder if anyone noticed that the title of the story and the chapter are both song lyrics...**


End file.
